In the field of aimpoint tracking, the current technology provides a fairly accurate system in which the weapon to which the pointing device is mounted is tethered to the scene containing the target. In this system, the pointing device transmits an infrared sight against a prism at the target scene and receives the reflected light back at the transmitter to determine aimpoint position with respect to the prism. It offers a fairly continuous tracking but the tether alters the touch or feel of the weapon. This altered sensation reduces the effectiveness of the aimpoint training, since in real-life use there are no tethers between the weapons and the targets.
Another currently available tracking system has no tether but fails to provide continuous tracking, showing only the point where the bullet hit. It pulses a laser against an opaque sheet of Plexiglas® and triangulates the position of the laser light pulse to determine the position of the aimpoint.